


Farting the Night Away

by Kidcharlemagnex6



Series: The Four Fartknockers [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Farting, Flatulence, Gen, Homoeroticism, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidcharlemagnex6/pseuds/Kidcharlemagnex6
Summary: Just two farty friends having a sleepover. If you don't like this, please don't attack me or my fans personally.





	1. Farting the Night Away

“Man, I love briefs,” Stan muttered out loud as he admired his reflection in Kyle’s mirror. Lifelong best friends Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski were having another one of their frequent sleepovers at the former’s house; both of their families were out of town for the weekend so the two opted to spend the night together, which was something that they hadn’t done in quite a long time. “Me, too,” Kyle responded, “boxers are so stupid.” Right now, the two teenage boys had gotten undressed and were both wearing the outfits they were going to sleep in, namely just their own pairs of white briefs, with Stan’s saying, “Puma” on the waistband and Kyle’s saying, “Hanes.” Both boys were admiring themselves and each other in Kyle’s tall bedroom mirror; even though they were both definitely heterosexuals, they still sometimes took the opportunity to check each other out whenever they were short on clothes covering their bodies. They only did this with each other, however, as they simply weren’t comfortable enough to try and do this with anyone else. But aside from this and the opportunity to spend some quality time together, there was one other thing that the two boys were having a sleepover for.

“Wait, hold on,” Kyle suddenly shouted, “listen to this one!” He then turned himself toward Stan and stuck his white-clothed butt right toward him, ripping the first of what would be many farts between the two of them that night. This particular guff lasted about five seconds, was almost loud enough to drown out both of the boys, and gave off a bubbly and slightly wet feel as it was coming out of his anus. The boys then followed it right up with a nice bout of laughter between them that would last for about seven seconds. As it had been for quite some time now, farting was going to be a very big part of what the two had planned for each other on this night. This night, prior to entering Stan’s room and stripping down to their briefs, the boys had treated themselves to a dinner of nothing but baked beans straight from the can. Even though they both knew that just about anything would give them more gas than most other people would care to have, they decided to scarf down beans tonight so that they knew for sure that they were both going to be farting up a storm that night, since their digestive systems were sometimes a little wonky like that. Once the two friends had wrapped up their laughter, Stan followed it up by tugging up the front waistband of his briefs and cutting a very happy-sounding, four-second squeaker as the fabric pressed hard against his testicles. The two friends shared a quicker bout of laughter that only pushed more gas through their young and sexy bodies for them to pop off.

Once that bout of laughter had finished, the two boys then climbed into their sleeping bags, placed right next to each other on the carpet next to Stan’s bed, to relax and eventually drift off to sleep. But before either of them had the chance to say anything, Stan closed his eyes and slightly lifted his legs in his bag in order to cut the next fart that he had been cooking up. This one was deeper pitched and lasted for three seconds, with Stan placing his legs back down on the floor once it was all out. He then lifted a spot on his bag closer to his head up and stuck his nose in it, jokingly recoiling and waving his hand in front of his face in reaction to the rather punching smell. He and Kyle laughed once again before the latter cut it off with a very loud squeaker that seemed to go on for almost ten seconds. But instead of laughing, Stan jokingly asked, “Who went and called my name,” to which Kyle, who immediately had to fart again, responded, “Yeah, I called you if your name was…” and then ripped his next fart, which was much smaller but just as loud, and mockingly laughed right afterward. The two boys then broke out into a more genuine fit of laughter as they knew all too well that the farting wasn’t even close to being over.

Once this latest bout of laughter had come to a close, Kyle then proceeded to loosen his legs once again and let a pleasant-sounding whiner flow out of his butt crack, the fart stopping after about four seconds. Kyle only gave a few chuckles over this latest one while Stan stayed largely silent, concentrating on something. “Hang on,” Stan remarked, “I can do this.” Having let his next several fart bubbles cumulate together into what he hoped would be a show stopper, Stan then slightly lifted his legs once again and proceeded to rip out several farts in succession that came out sounding just like the Woody Woodpecker laugh. Once Stan released his strain and placed his legs back down, he and Kyle immediately burst out into another big fit of laughter. “Yeah,” Stan muttered in between the laughter, “I saw that scene on Youtube a few weeks ago and I’ve been training myself to do it since then.” “Can you show me how to do it,” Kyle asked as he finished his laughing and wiped a tear from his eye, but then he noticed that Stan was too busy doing something else to respond.

All of the farting, as one might have guessed, had caused Stan’s penis to become as hard as a rock and stick upward in the sleeping bag to create a very obvious bulge. Stan then proceeded to stick his erect penis out of the pee hole of his briefs, without leaving the sleeping bag, and wrapped his fingers around it, the sensation of which caused him to shudder slightly and pop off a small, perky fart involuntarily. Without saying a word, he then closed his eyes and started to jack off his penis slowly but sensually. He then stopped for a brief moment to lift the bag up slightly and breath in his cumulated fart smell, which, of course, only made him pump himself even faster. Seeing his best friend jack himself off, combined with the cumulated scent of many silent but deadly farts creeping out of his own bag, caused Kyle’s penis to become erect as well. Without thinking, he then proceeded to do the same thing that his best friend was doing right in front of him. The intense pleasure that both boys were feeling as they jacked off their dicks caused them to involuntarily rip more and more farts to stink out their sleeping bags with. With the two almost perfectly in sync with one another, Stan and Kyle eventually reached climax at approximately the same time, shooting large loads of cum right into their sleeping bags. This effort caused both boys to drift off to sleep at the same time, deciding to just sleep in their cum puddles instead of cleaning them up, and they both let out one last small fart each as they started to doze off.

 

 

 

_**THE END** _


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello, everyone, Kidcharlemagnex6 here with another wonderfully flatulent tale for you all!

I realize that it had been several weeks since I completed my last story and then posted this one. I apologize if anyone was annoyed by the waiting, but that's the way things are going to be around here from now on. This account is just a hobby for me and I have many other obligations that take full priority over this, so I will no longer guarantee that I will get stories out in a timely manner. In this case, it will be several more weeks before I post another story, but after that point, I should be able to get stories out in a more timely manner, although I highly doubt it since school is going to start up again in less than a month. I apologize again to anyone who is annoyed by all of this waiting.

In addition, the stories themselves will be handled a little differently. Whenever I have a series planned out, I will get all of the stories in that series out of the way before I can move on to something else. In my original account, I must have had around ten different series going on at once and it was just getting way too unwieldy for me to handle. By doing it in this new way, however, I can keep better track of what I'm working on at the moment and hopefully, things will turn out better.

Now as for the story itself, the idea just popped in my head one day: Do you think Stan and Kyle fart like pigs when they have sleepovers? I figured that in my continuity, where those two are teenagers who probably smell like farts all of the time, then the answer is yes! No other details to that little story, that's just what happened.

Well, that's all I have to say about this one. Comments, bookmarks, and leaving kudos aren't required but they are definitely appreciated. Thank you all so much for reading and I'll be back next time with another wonderfully flatulent tale for you all.

Love always, Kidcharlemagnex6.


End file.
